This invention relates to a system and a method for handling graphics objects, which generate a new graphics object geometrically constrained by a previously generated graphics object, and, when a graphics object is reshaped or moved, permit another graphics object generated under a geometrical constraint exerted directly or indirectly by the reshaped or moved graphics object to be redrawn in response to said reshaping or movement. Graphics objects include objects with dimensions from zero (points) to three (surfaces and so forth).